


For Jessie: BDSM

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [193]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sub Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsedge, normal and shame.





	For Jessie: BDSM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).



> Jessie also said BDSM as one of the three AUs/tropes she likes, so for sterekdrabbles words from January 9 I wrote a tiny little BSDM AU with sub!Derek. Happy belated birthday again Jessie, I hope you like this too =D ♥♥♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182551061602))

Derek’s arms and torso were bound with soft rope and he was kneeling on the floor.

Stiles sat down on the edge of the bed. “Look at you,” he said softly, smiling. “So perfect for me, my good boy.”

Derek’s chest filled with pride, even as his cheeks burned. He was torn between shame and joy, he was an alpha werewolf, he shouldn’t like to submit like that, it wasn’t _normal_. But on the other hand, he loved letting go, loved how free he felt, knowing Stiles would take care of him.

“For you,” he said quietly. “Your good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
